Ventisca
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que algo tan inocente como el viento pudiera causar tantas desgracias? ¿O eran más bien bendiciones? Depende del punto de vista, porque para él, la vista fue maravillosa. / / ¡Importante Nota de Autor!


Ventisca.

Maldito sea ese día de mierda, pensó Karin, de diecisiete años, saliendo de clases abrazándose fuertemente a sí misma para tratar de resistir las fuertes ráfagas de viento helado que habían comenzado a soplar tan solo hace poco.

Al menos no era la única en esa situación, todos se estaban muriendo de frío puesto que a la mañana hacía un día muy caluroso y obviamente nadie se esperaba aquel frío, por lo que nadie trajo ningún tipo de abrigo. Maldito calentamiento global.

Solo podía agradecer que Yuzu no hubiera tenido clases hoy, así al menos ella estaría bien calentita en su cama.

Otra brisa helada sopló, pero con particular fuerza que hizo que de inmediato sus manos salieran disparadas a mantener su falda abajo, pesé a que eso le costó casi morirse del frío allí mismo.

Volvió a maldecir, esa mañana se había ido atrasada, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de ponerse sus generalmente siempre presentes short debajo de la falda del uniforme perteneciente al instituto.

¿Y por qué su padre estúpido las había inscrito en un instituto tan lejos de casa? Cabra loca.

El viento nuevamente sopló con fuerza y Karin hubiera vuelto a maldecir de no ser porque en ese momento se oyó un agudo gritillo.

-¡Mi globo!- era una niña de unos cinco años saliendo de los confines de su casa para perseguir un flotante globo rosado que llegó a atorarse en las ramas de un árbol. -¡No!- lagrimones se formaron en sus ojos inocentes y Karin suspiró con fastidio.

-No estés llorando.- dijo bruscamente a la niña. Hablar con niñitos nunca fue su fuerte, por eso sería una terrible madre, si es que llegaba a ser una… -Yo iré por tu globo.- la niña la miró curiosa y confundida, tal vez hasta algo asustada, pero al menos había dejado de llorar. Bien.

-P-pero, Onee-chan, el árbol es muy alto, ¿segura que puedes…?...-

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.- dejó su bolso en el suelo y se preparó para escalar, pero una voz la detuvo.

-"Bien" no es exactamente cómo estuviste la última vez que escalaste un árbol, Kurosaki.- era su vecino.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- bufó mirándolo de arriba a abajo, despectivamente, por supuesto… Era mayor que ella por tres años, y ya se había graduado de la universidad, actualmente trabajaba como escritor profesional para una editorial importante. Él estaba bien abrigado, seguro había salido de su casa hace poco, ventajas de ser tu propio jefe. -¿Te detienes en tu camino para hablar con los simples mortales?- pestañeó como fingiendo amabilidad.

-Muy graciosa, pero en serio, la última vez que te trepaste a un árbol te hubieras matado de no ser porque yo te llegué a atrapar a tiempo.- frunció el ceño sin olvidar recalcar el "yo" de su oración. –Y nunca me agradeciste, por cierto.- la miró receloso.

-Ve a quejarte con alguien a quien le interese.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Uhh…- los dos mayores volvieron la cabeza a la pequeña. Pareciera que se habían olvidado que estaba ahí. –D-disculpen, Onee-chan, Onii-chan, pero… ¿pueden hacer algo por mi globo? ¿O debo llamar a mi mamá?- preguntó con inocencia.

Para sorpresa de Karin, Toshiro le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a la chiquita.

-No te preocupes, Onee-chan rescatara tu globo, y Onii-chan estará aquí para atraparla en cuanto se caiga.- su tono fue de lo más amable, y la niña se sonrojó y asintió confiando totalmente en él.

-¡Oye, no voy a caer!- se quejó pisoteando. –Ya lo veras…- caminó hacia el árbol y comenzó a treparlo. Las ramas no eran las más gruesas y fuertes, pero ella no pesaba mucho, así que la mantuvieron sin mucho problema hasta que estuvo a solo una rama de tomar el cordón del globo. –Ya casi…- sus dedos rozaban el hilillo.

-¡Tú puedes, Onee-chan!- gritó la niñita con su voz resonando emoción por poder recuperar su amado globo.

-¡Lo tengo!- finalmente llegó a alcanzar el hilo del globo.

Trató de tirarlo hacia abajo pero no se movió. Tendría que subir una rama más si quería desatorarlo sin romperlo… Subió una más y finalmente logró liberar el globo.

Sonrió, pero entonces una ventisca sopló con fuerza y le pasó solo la peor cosa que podría haberle pasado nunca.

Su falda se levantó, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que alguien que estuviera justo en el lugar en el que Toshiro estaba desde debajo del árbol pudiera tener una muy buena vista de…

-¡Kyaaa! ¡A Onee-chan le gusta Chappy el conejo!- chilló alegremente la niña, tornando escarlata el rostro de Karin, que de inmediato sin pensar soltó su agarre en la rama para llevar abajo su falda y cubrir su infantil ropa interior, pero por supuesto que eso no solo no fue lo más inteligente que pudo hacer, sino que hasta lo más estúpido, y de inmediato se encontró cayendo del árbol a su muerte.

…O a los brazos de Toshiro, más bien…

Él había tardado en reaccionar debido al shock de… ya saben, acabar de tener la mejor vista de su vida, pero rápidamente reaccionó y llegó a atraparla, los dos con el rostro rojo.

-D-dije que te atraparía…- solo pudo murmurar él, su rostro tan ruborizado como el de ella.

-¡Gracias por recuperar mi globo, Onee-chan!- la pequeña tomó el globo que afortunadamente no había soltado de su mano. –Y gracias por salvarla, Onii-chan. Esperó que se casen pronto.- les dio una pequeña reverencia antes de salir corriendo felizmente. Los dos se sonrojaron más por sus palabras. Que niña…

Apenas salió del shock, la Kurosaki escapó de los brazos del Hitsugaya y de inmediato llevó sus manos a sujetar los bordes de su falda para asegurarse de que se mantuviera en su lugar.

-¡P-pervertido!- no pudo evitar chillarle, absolutamente mortificada.

-¡Lo dices como si yo hubiera manipulado el viento para que levantara tu falda! ¡No fue mi culpa!- se quejó él defendiendo su intachable reputación, y porque en realidad tenía razón, pero…

-¡No debiste mirar!- siguió atacándolo.

Toshiro bufó con mala cara, un rastro de rosa aún persistente en sus mejillas, pero luego su gesto cambió totalmente y sonrió de lado.

-Era inevitable que mirase, Kurosaki…- ella sofocó una exclamación ante su descaro, más roja. –Fue una maravillosa vista…- su sonrisa se agrandó.

-¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?!- esto era el colmo. ¿Desde cuándo era tal pervertido atrevido? Ahora sentía que alguien podría freír un huevo en su cara de lo caliente y roja que estaba. -¡¿C-cómo te a-atreves a d-decir algo a-así?!- sería una buena idea golpearlo ahora, en donde le dolía.

-¿Por qué no?- sonrió "inocentemente". –Fue algo hermoso de ver…- bueno, definitivamente se estaba ganando ese golpe, si es que ella no se desmayaba antes. –Me encantó verlo.- sip, definitivamente se desmayaría. –Después de todo… siempre he considerado muy adorable a Chappy el conejo, me alegra que estés usando su mercancía.- le palmeó el hombro.

-¿Eh?- se congeló, su rostro pasando del rojo avergonzado al blanco pasmado.

-Lo consideraba un ídolo estúpido para las niñas de cinco años, pero muy adorable. Justo como tú, estúpida y adorable.-

-¡¿Eh?!- ok, ahora volvía a estar enojada.

-Será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?- desenredó la bufanda que traía puesta de alrededor de su cuello. –Tú no le cuentas a nadie que soy un pervertido y yo no le cuento a nadie acerca de tus lindas bragas.- le colocó la bufanda y luego dio media vuelta.

-¿E-estás loco?- chilló, de nuevo roja como tomate. –Y… ¿acabas de admitir que eres un pervertido?-

-Sí, lo hice.- se encogió de hombros y la boca de Karin cayó abierta. –Ahora ve a casa y cuida tu falda del viento que solo yo y las niñas de cinco años podemos ver lo que hay debajo.- prácticamente ordenó antes de marcharse sin más dejándola allí aturdida.

Fin.

Hola! :D

Rayos, creo q el final me quedó mal o3o Quise combinar varias de las ideas que me dieron y al final salió esta... esta... esta cosa xD

Oigan, nadie me celebró q ya tengo mis 140 fics HK TT3TT (141 con este xP) Supongo q brindare conmigo misma ;_;

Como nadie se digno a darme ideas para mi fic HK 150 e.e Decidí darles yo opciones y ustedes eligen, ok? n.n

LAS OPCIONES A ELEGIR SON:

*Redoble de tambores*

Primera opción:

Continuación de "Dejar Ir" que como ya había dicho se llamara "No Me Dejes Ir".

De todas maneras tratare de traerselas pronto pero si la eligen estare obligada a subir esa antes de poder continuar con los One-shot regularmente despues del 149 xD

Segunda opción:

Una adaptación Multi-chapter de Mulan a mi estilo HitsuKarin.

El otro día vi la peli y ya se me estuvieron ocurriendo varias cosas owo Pero claro q tendre q cambiarlo mucho aunque ya me gusta mucho la historia como es, para q les resulte más entretenida n.n

Tercera opción:

Un One-Shot de horror.

No me gusta ese genero pero me han dicho q debería probarlo, si les interesa solo votenlo y vere q puedo hacer xD Me resulta atractiva la idea de probar algo nuevo pero queda a su criterio porq no sé si les gustaría xP

Cuarta opción:

El punto de vista de Karin del One-shot "Segunda Oportunidad".

Alguien me lo pidió una vez como un multi-chapter, creo q podría alargar más la historia en un Two-o-tal-vez-Three-shot, si sale como el más votado, claro :P

Quinta opción:

Un fic tal vez One-shot o tal vez Multi-chapter de Toshiro como el humano y Karin como la capitana del décimo escuadrón.

Ha estado pasandome eso por la cabeza, un Bleach invertido con Toshi y Kari como protas *-* o tal vez solo un encuentro al azar o un cap 132 invertido xP Pero no sé q piensen xD Si no sale el más votado igual tal vez lo haga en las vaciones de verano o algo así :v

Sexta opción:

Un One-shot de ellos siendo amigos con derechos con algunas escenas Lime pero que no llegaran a Lemon.

Creo q hasta ahora no he escrito nada HK de amigos con derechos xD Por lo q si no sale votada es muy probable q se me ocurra algo despues xP

Bueno, ahí tienen, seis opciones xD Nop, no pueden votar más de una, odio q hagan eso porq despues me da empate e.é Sip, por favor, voten, q esto es para ustedes, y para mí claro, si no lo disfrutara no tendría sentido estar aqui :P

Es muy importante así q por fa voten n.n Tienen tiempo hasta el fic 148 porq en el 149 debo anunciarlo xD Y estare en hiatus todo el mes pero el 9 de septiembre subire algo solo para q me feliciten por mi cumpleaños xD

Y diganme q les pareció este OS, claro owo

Los personajes de ya saben quien y lamento la nota tan larga uwuU

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
